A related art clip is formed from a sheet member in a U-shape, as a clip for fixing the base end of a fuel injection valve to a fuel pipe in an internal combustion engine. In this arrangement, after the clip is attached to the fuel injection valve, they are mounted on a fuel pipe together.
However, while the related art clip is used to fix the base end of the fuel injection valve to the fuel pipe, the distal end of the fuel injection valve is fixed to an intake manifold (or cylinder head). Thus, the clip for fixing the fuel injection valve to the fuel pipe is not required to have so much holding force. Accordingly, the clip is formed in the U-shape and arranged so that it can be easily removed.
In contrast, in a clip for fixing a fuel damper to a fuel pipe, the fuel damper is fixed only to the fuel pipe and is not fixed to any other portion. Thus, the clip must securely fix the fuel damper so that it does not fall off.
From the above point of view, since the related art U-shaped clip does not have sufficient holding force, there is a possibility that the clip is loosened (deformed) and falls off when an excessively large force is applied thereto. Thus, the clip cannot be applied to the fuel damper fixing clip.
In view of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a fuel damper fixing clip which can easily fix a fuel damper and will not fall off.